Mumbo and Sonic: Rescuing a Bear and Bird in Need
by BanjoBoy123
Summary: Banjo and Kazooie have been kidnapped by who? Why, none other than Mickey Mouse! No. By Grunty The Witch! Now Mumbo and Sonic go on adventure to save the Clumsy Bear and the Angry Bird. A SCRIPT for a movie i'm making.


Mumbo and Sonic

IN

Rescuing a Bear and Bird in Need

:SCENE 1:

Banjo: ooh what a wonderful place i am at! i'm glad i live here now!

(Grunty pops out of nowhere)

Grunty: Banjo! i will kidnap you and Kazooie for no apparent reason!

Banjo: is it because i smell like yogurt!

Grunty: oh, so that's where that smell is coming from.

(both are quiet for a long while)

Banjo: ok i dont have all day grunty, so get on with the kidnapping!

Grunty: oh, sorry i was thinking about cardboard.

Banjo: ok...

Grunty: ok then lets be going now!

(Grunty puts Banjo in a ziploc and walks away)

Banjo: oh god no! god no! someone help me! help me now! aughhhh!

:SCENE 2:

(Mumbo is playing in a tissue box)

Mumbo: batten down the hatchets! fire missile pod #2! get down to your battle stations move it! move It! move it! (mumbo makes gun noises)

(Sonic enters the scene)

Sonic: uhhh... Mumbo?

(Mumbo still makes gun noises)

Sonic: MUMBO?

(Mumbo still makes gun noises)

Sonic: MUMBO!!!!!!

Mumbo: huh who what?

Sonic: were you just playing with that tissue box?

Mumbo: um. of course not! that would be stupid! heh heh heh... heh... (clears throat)

Mumbo: soooo... what's new?

Sonic: well, i heard that a new guy came to town last night, and was kidnapped by Grunty!

Mumbo: who told you that?

Sonic: that guy over there.

(picture of Arnold Schwarzenegger)

Arnold: hey Sonic!

(back to Mumbo and Sonic)

Sonic: hey Arnold!

Mumbo: oooh, i hate that Grunty! she smells like cabbage!

Sonic: i like cabbage.

Mumbo: well i hate it!

Sonic: ...i like cabbage

Mumbo: enough with the cabbage! Now, i have this strange feeling in my stomach that tells me we should save this new guy!

Sonic: what does it feel like?

Mumbo: it feels like i just ate colliflower. now, let's go save the new guy from the evil clutches of GRUNTY!!!

(both are quiet)

Sonic: i like colliflower.

Mumbo: oh god.

(Mumbo walks away and Sonic follows)

:SCENE 3:

(banjo is in the ziploc)

Grunty: hahaha! Banjo you can never Escape!

Banjo: What kind of evil force did you use to capture me?

Grunty: i call it... ZIPLOC!!! MWAHAHA!

Banjo: WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?

Banjo: well it sure is working!

Grunty: Of course it is! i designed it myself!

Banjo: i don't believe that!

Grunty: ok... i got it at Wal-Mart.

Banjo: That's better, see how good it is to let the truth out?

Grunty: Yah... I guess...

:SCENE 4:

(Mumbo and Sonic are walking)

Narrator: So Mumbo and Sonic Walked a long distance to save the newcomer! They travelled through couches! Beds! and kitchen sinks! and they

were also attacked by an evil

pair of TONGS!!! They travelled for 5 months until they got to GRUNTY'S LAIR!

Mumbo: Hey Narrator Dude! It's been 15 minutes, not 5 months!

Narrator: oh... sorry.

(Mumbo and Sonic proceed walking)

Sonic: I like Cabbage!

Mumbo: SHUT UP!

:SCENE 5:

(Mumbo and Sonic enter Grunty's Lair)

Mumbo: AHA! GRUNTY! LET BANJO... since when are you purple?

Grunty: Since I got the flu.

Mumbo: Oh...

Sonic: Grunty! You smell like cabbage, and i like cabbage!

Grunty: Well i hate cabbage.

Sonic: My heart is broken!

Mumbo: Well Grunty, me and Sonic will kick your stinky cabbage smelling butt to Wisconsin!

Grunty: Where the heck is that?

Mumbo: I have no idea, I heard it on the DISCOVERY CHANNEL!

Grunty: Ok, well have fun trying to do that, because I have the power of a book on Canadian History on my side, and it is VERY EDUCATIONAL!

Mumbo and Sonic: NOOOOOO!!!

(Mumbo gets squished by the book)

Sonic: Mumbo? MUMBO?

Sonic: MUMBOOOOOO!!!

(says dramatically)

Sonic: Grunty... you squished my friend... you gave Banjo your flu...

(camera turns to Banjo)

Banjo: ACHOO!

(Camrea turns back to Sonic)

Sonic: Now... I WILL, DESTROY YOU, AUGHHHHH!!!!

(Sonic charges at Grunty)

:Scene 6:

(Sonic is in a Ziploc)

Sonic: Crap I Suck.

(Mumbo breaks free)

Mumbo: Grunty! WE WILL HAVE A BATTLE TO THE DEATH!

Grunty: Death seems a bit harsh... why not severely injured?

Mumbo: Because I'd like to see you die, and the director has no future plans for you.

Grunty: ...that hurt...

Mumbo: I'm very sorry... BUT NOW, WE FIGHT!!!!

Grunty: OK, fine with me!

(Mumbo and Grunty both stand spread apart from each other)

(The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly Theme is on)

Mumbo: This is it...

Grunty: Yah...

Mumbo: A matter between life, and death...

Grunty: And ketchup...

Mumbo: And kethcup? What?

(Grunty pulls out a bottle of ketchup and chucks it at Mumbo)

Mumbo: NOOO!!!

(Mumbo dodges the ketchup bottle in slow motion)

(MATRIX SONG)

(Done Matrix Mode)

Mumbo: YOU MISSED!

Grunty: I wasn't aiming for you!

Mumbo: Wuh?

Grunty: Look behind you!

(The ketchup bottle is squirting ketchup on a sandwhich)

Mumbo: Oh, well that is wierd.

Sonic: Of course it is! No one's holding the bottle! And Bologna tastes AWFUL with ketchup!

Grunty: That's your opinion, not mine!

Mumbo: Well my opinion is that YOU DIE NOW!

(Mumbo runs up to Grunty and zaps her)

Grunty: NO! NO... I'M MELTING I'M MELTING! OH DEAR GOD I'M MELTING... MELTING!

Mumbo: Well Grunty, You Shouldn't of-

Grunty: MELTING!!! MELTING!!!

Mumbo: Ok Grunty... you shouldn't of--

Grunty: MELTING!!! MELTING!!!

Mumbo: You--

Grunty: MELTING!

Mumbo: Uh--

Grunty: MELTING!!!

Mumbo: OH I GIVE UP!

(Grunty disappears)

Sonic: Yay! Me and Banjo are FREE!

Banjo: GUH-HUH! That is true! Now let's celebrate Grunty's DEATH! WOOT!

(Everyone Dances while the song, "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" plays)

:THE END:

Made by BanjoBoy123 and is property of BanjoBoy123


End file.
